


Tease

by alecsangryface



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsangryface/pseuds/alecsangryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Institue is holding a gathering and Magnus needs attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was supposed to just be Magnus teasing Alec with magic and then I actually started writing it

The New York Institute was holding a rather large gathering for something that Magnus had been told about but didn't care about enough to remember, maybe a celebration of the Nephilim race; they were quite self-absorbed after all. As the fiancé of one of the Lightwoods he was required to attend. Of course Magnus thought that meant he would be attached to Alec's arm all evening so he was more than a little put out when Alec almost immediately disappeared in the crowd.

Isabelle had found him not-sulking next to the wine fountain, he was grateful that whoever had planned the gathering had at least subtlety acknowledged the drabness of the whole thing. The party, if it could even be called that, was being held in a dusty ballroom that had quite clearly seen better days. He could imagine Jace's twitching over the noticeable dust trapped in the corners and the thought made him smile. He would have snapped the mess away if it weren't for the voice in his head, which sounded suspiciously more and more like Alec these days, telling him that he shouldn't waste his magic on people that wouldn't thank him for it.

"I knew you'd be around here somewhere" Izzy smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He returned the favour and offered her a glass of wine.

"Where there is wine" He waved dismissively as he took her in. Izzy was always a sight to behold – it was occasions like this when he felt truly blessed for having such an attractive friend – she was wearing her hair in soft waves that would have made her look angelic if not for the contour of her cheekbones screaming sin. Her dress was liquid, only the slightest move needed to cause waves, and with each shift silver turned to blue or blue to silver. He wasn't exactly sure what colour the dress should have been to start with.

"You look stunning as always" She flashed the devilish smile that had gotten them into trouble on more than one occasion and Magnus was sure he could have fallen in love with her if it weren't for her brother. He had always had a weakness for beautiful girls that could kill him as easily as they kissed him.

"As do you" She replied, her hand going to smooth out one of the black silk lapels. His suit was a burgundy three piece that had a matching burgundy bow tie. It was one of Alec's favourite suits on him, and he had been hoping to show it off.

"Now why are you here and not with my dear brother? You know how he gets at these things" They both winced as they thought of the last gathering the Institute had. Alec had not taken too kindly to one of the Whitelaw's proposing a 'more suitable' marriage and when added to the pressure of having to be more social than he was ideally comfortable with, the resulting blow up had not been pleasant. At least when Magnus was hanging off his arm the more fundamentalist Shadowhunters left them to their own devices.

"He disappeared as soon as we got here. I was waiting for your lovely self to rescue me from the inevitable wine headache" Magnus gently placed his own half empty wine glass onto a table, "Now you're here I suppose I can rub elbows with the upper classes"

"You're not in a Victorian romance novel, Magnus" Izzy sighed but took the arm he offered her with a smile.

"Oh I know. If we were, Alexander would be quite different" He let his eyes roam the crowds as Izzy led him away from the refreshment tables. There were other Downworlders scattered among them. He could see Luke with Jocelyn talking to Maia and Bat, and Lily was listening attentively – or at least as attentively as Lily could – to Simon as he was speaking to a larger group of the more liberal Shadowhunters.

"I don't even want to know what you mean" She rolled her eyes and though her words said different, she had spent enough time with Magnus to know exactly what he was talking about.

They met with Robert at the edge of the crowd first. Magnus was still wary of the man, he didn't think he could ever forgive either of the Lightwood parents for their days in the circle, but Robert was trying to maintain civilities for the sake of his relationship with his son. If Robert was trying, it meant Magnus had to at least give him the benefit of doubt.

"Good to see you again, Magnus" Robert was as stoic as ever, just offering a handshake which Magnus took as gratefully as he did to typhoid in the 1700s.

"Robert. You've outdone yourself with this" he gestured to the grandeur of the room, knowing that Robert had exactly nothing to do with any of it, but he had to make small talk about something.

"Oh no. I did nothing. This is all Isabelle" Robert smiled warmly at his daughter "Which is why it's the best gathering we've held in a while"

"So I have you to thank for the wine fountain?" Magnus asked her.

She shrugged noncommittally, "You can send me a gift basket"

Magnus laughed and they quickly made their excuses to submerge themselves in the sea of people. They weren't anywhere close of being finished schmoozing, and he was more likely to find Alec among a crowd of diplomats then he was not-sulking next to the refreshments.

There was no denying that the story Marie Ravenscar was telling him about how she got the scar on her face was interesting. She had been with her brother, Roman, patrolling the streets of somewhere in Canada when they had been ambushed by a group of demons, they fought valiantly and the poisoned wound that tore up Marie's face was the only injury they had come away with.

Magnus only half listened to their account of getting a warlock to heal her and the extortionate fees she was asking for, he was too distracted looking for Alec. He finally found his fiancé stood close to the outskirts of room talking to Lily and Maia, he was wearing the smile that he always did when Lily said something outrageous that he was supposed to be disappointed by but couldn't help but find funny.

Magnus smirked to himself as he sent a small tendril of electric blue magic across the floor to wind around Alec's ankle, a surprisingly responsive spot for the Shadowhunter. He outright smirked when he saw Alec stiffen slightly, not enough for either Lily or Maia to notice since they were too busy having their own conversation/argument.

"If you'll excuse me" Magnus cut into the middle of Marie's sentence. She immediately fell silent, "I just spotted my fiancé and I don't think he's given me enough attention tonight" Marie glanced over to where Alec was stood then back at him, she nodded gracefully and stepped out of his way. He offered her brief smile in thanks and made his way through the crowd.

As he went, Magnus let more magic slip from his fingertips. The tendrils slithered across the floor seamlessly winding through an array of feet until they met their target. No one noticed them despite their stark contrast to the hardwood floor. Any other time Magnus would have found the Nephilim's obliviousness quite morose, but now he was grateful.

One disappeared into Alec's pant leg, no doubt curling around the top of his thigh where Magnus liked to put his hands when they were kissing on the couch. Another curled around a bicep, where Magnus always left bruises and nail marks during their more active evenings in. The one that got the most of a reaction from Alec was smaller and hardly noticeable where it stroked over the skin just under Alec's ear, it was Magnus' favourite place to mark even though Alec was adamant that they were always healed before he had to see anyone important. He claimed that he couldn't be taken seriously in meetings if he looked like he had been "attacked by a thousand leeches." Magnus knew how difficult it was for him to be taken seriously anyway so he didn't mind healing him, he was at least allowed to keep them when Alec didn't have anywhere to be.

"Alexander!" Magnus called as he neared.

Alec immediately pulled him into his side with an arm around his waist and dropped his forehead to the side of Magnus' head so his lips were close enough to Magnus' ear that he could hear him whisper, "What are you doing?"

Magnus smiled and placed a hand on Alec's chest, his engagement ring flashing in the light from the overly large window they were stood under, smiling at where Maia and Lily's argument was beginning to dwindle, "Why do you assume I'm doing anything?"

"Because you're always doing something"

Magnus just pressed his hand a touch harder into Alec's chest and allowed an electric shock to pass through his fingertips. Alec groaned and pulled Magnus closer as if his arm tightening around Magnus' waist was enough of a deterrent. It wasn't.

"Magnus. Nice to see you again" Lily smiled with her fangs that unsettled him more than he would have been willing to admit. "I was wondering where you were. Normally when Alec is dressed like this, you're attached to him like you're an IV"

"Are you implying that Magnus is my life source, Lily?" Alec rolled his eyes and Lily immediately drew him into a debate about something.

Magnus smiled as he listened to their conversation and moved the hand that was hanging limply at his side to rest in on the small of Alec's back. He leant further into Alec's side as his fingers drew random patterns over his shirt, his magic trickling from his fingertips and seeping into Alec's skin, the tremble he felt rush through Alec's body forced Magnus to duck his head into Alec's shoulder to hide his grin.

Izzy joined them again soon after, eyeing Magnus as if she knew what he was doing, and it was Izzy so she probably did.

"Have you seen mom tonight?" She asked Alec as soon as Maia had dragged Lily off to the wine fountain, claiming that she couldn't deal with anymore of Lily's arguments if she remained sober.

"No. I think she's avoiding me, or us rather" Alec said through gritted teeth. At first glance it would have seemed to be done out of anger, but it was actually because Magnus had yet to let up with his magical ministrations and it was starting to get Alec a bit hot under the collar.

"Be glad. She thanked me for planning all this then she started badgering Simon about marriage and children" She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. The dancing is going to start soon and I was hoping that you would join us"

"Izzy-"

"Of course we will" Magnus cut Alec off before he could protest. He turned his face up to Alec's, holding in the smirk at his red cheeks "You're supposed to be showing off your beautiful, amazing, talented fiancé tonight"

"He's modest too apparently" Magnus hummed happily and forced just a little bit more magic from his fingers, this time making it curl over the back of Alec's neck to elicit a noticeable shiver.

"You two are too cute" Izzy scrunched her nose up as she smiled at them, "If you see Simon before the dancing starts, tell him I'm looking for him. I know he wants to get out of it, but this is tradition"

"You Nephilim and your traditions" Magnus shook his head and smirked at Izzy "are you sure I'm not in a Victorian romance novel?"

"Pretty sure, but if you're into roleplaying let me know. I have a couple of dresses that might suit you" She cackled at Alec's admonished 'Izzy' at the same time Magnus said 'really?'

"Don't encourage her" Alec muttered into Magnus' hair. Magnus swatted him away from where he was no doubt making a mess of it. Magnus was very proud of how his hair had turned out, sometimes magically doing it could end up as more of a disaster rather than the art piece he was currently sporting.

"I'll stop encouraging her when you stop blushing at everything" Magnus replied easily, smiling slightly at Alec's groan. He stepped in front of Alec to wind his arms around his neck, Alec's hands immediately settling into place on his hips. Izzy didn't say anything as she left.

"You know I love you right?" Magnus asked quietly.

"Yes" Alec replied. He pulled Magnus slightly closer to him and brought their foreheads together "You just really like to wind me up"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Magnus said innocently and sent more sparks to dance across the back of Alec's neck. Alec's eyelids fluttered in shock and his mouth parted like it did when Magnus would look up at him when he was sucking his cock.

Alec opened his mouth to say something but he interrupted by a noticeable change in the music that had been set to play at a low level, now it was louder and playing a waltz. Magnus beamed up at Alec, mischief dancing through his brown eyes.

"You can't dance" Alec deadpanned, already knowing what Magnus was going to say

"But you can" Magnus laughed and slid his hands torturously slow down Alec's shoulders and arms until he laced their fingers together and began pulling Alec behind him to the dance floor.

When they stopped in the middle of the floor, Magnus looking hopefully at him, Alec finally stopped his protestations and drew Magnus into him. Magnus laughed as Alec arranged them into a position that was probably too close to be waltz.

"I hate this" Alec muttered as he led Magnus around the dance floor with an ease that surprised even Magnus.

"No you don't" Magnus laughed, "How come you're so good at this anyway? What happened to my adorably clumsy fiancé?"

"Izzy may or may not have given me a heads up and I may or may not have applied a graceful rune before we came" Alec smiled, looking into Magnus' eyes as if he had found the answer to all of life's questions. Magnus smiled and amped up the magical current coursing from his finger tips to Alec's shoulders. Alec had been getting too used to the low level onslaught that Magnus was assaulting him with.

Alec groaned again his feet faltering, even with the graceful rune in their course and almost sending the two of the crashing to the floor. Magnus managed to keep them upright with a carefully placed dip that did not fit the musical style at all.

"I swear to the angel, Magnus. If you make me jizz in my pants in front of all these people-" Alec started. His eyes were wild as they darted around above Magnus' head looking to see if anyone had noticed the semi he was sporting.

"Oh you'd love it" Magnus teased. He lifted himself up slightly on his toes as they continued to weave artfully between the other couples, his breath brushed over the shell of Alec's ear.

"Imagine it, darling. All these people seeing how easily you'll come undone for me, how quickly I can get you hard" Alec dropped his head and groaned under his breath, Magnus' words were starting to affect him more than he would have liked. He put it down to the magic that was no doubt laced through them. "Would you like that Alexander? Everyone seeing you with cum stains on the front of your pants?"

Alec glared at him through the music change, transitioning to a different dance with ease. Magnus went back to his heels, smiling innocently at Alec and anyone else he made eye contact with. His smile grew wider as he felt one of Alec's hands slide down from his waist to gain entry to his back pocket.

"Why do you have a packet of lube in your back pocket?" Alec whispered.

"You know why"

Alec suddenly stopped, making Magnus stop dead with him. Then he was being pulled across the dance floor towards the corridor that lead to the bathroom. Magnus caught Isabelle's eye across the room and winked, causing her to laugh so hard that Simon began to look worried.

"Why do you always do this?" Alec muttered as he pushed Magnus into the bathroom, after checking both ways down the corridor for other people.

"You know why" Magnus grunted as his back hit the door but he unleashed the magic he had been holding onto. It wasn't a tangible, visible thing so much as an intense pressure that filled the room. Alec gasped at the weight then pounced at Magnus.

"You're insatiable" Alec whispered against Magnus' lips as he tried to work out the buttons of Magnus' jacket and while both of them were toeing off their shoes and socks. Magnus' hands slid over Alec's to help him.

"It's this suit. You know how it gets me" Magnus was very appreciative of the suit, it was a deep navy blue with a white shirt and matching tie. Magnus thought it was one of the best things he had ever bought for Alec.

"You made me wear it!" Alec muttered through kisses that were interrupted by him trying to undress himself and Magnus. He had removed his jacket and Magnus'.

"And I would like to take this opportunity to thank past me. It was a very good decision on his part" Magnus laughed which turned into a gasp as Alec finally got his shirt open and had his hands on his bare skin.

Alec pushed at his shirt, grunting in frustration when it got caught on the bowtie around Magnus' neck. Magnus laughed at him and reached up to undo it himself then dropped it and his shirt to the floor.

"Pick that up for me? I do love to have semi-public sex with you but I'm not ruining this suit" Magnus said as Alec attached his lips to his bare neck.

Alec pulled back to glare at Magnus, though it didn't last long when Magnus smirked back at him, batting his eyelids innocently. Alec slowly sank to the floor, his hands going to the button of Magnus' pants, he popped the button and pulled gently at the tight fabric until it was folding over itself and revealing his thighs.

He was close enough that his breath brushed the tops of Magnus' thighs, making him shiver in anticipation, his eyes slipping closed as he waited for Alec's next move. His pants came off and then Alec was gone, across the room taking his own clothes off and folding them incredibly slowly as Magnus glared.

"You said you didn't want to ruin your suit, I don't want to ruin mine, I'm just being pragmatic" Magnus could have screamed, would have if he wanted to give Alec the satisfaction of knowing he was getting him worked up.

Magnus opened his mouth to respond, but Alec had finished his folding, the pile of clothes laid haphazardly in the corner furthest away from them. He pressed Magnus back against the door, his cock straining against his underwear and his hands roaming to pull at Magnus' hair.

"Please don't mess up my hair" Magnus laughed breathlessly as Alec began to trail kisses down his neck, leaving an angry purple bruise at the base which he looked entirely too pleased about.

Alec pulled away his hands trailing down Magnus' back to his hips, settling there with a little squeeze. Magnus huffed indignantly and drew him back into another kiss, whispering against his lips "I said don't mess up my hair, not stop kissing me"

Alec hummed happily and pulled Magnus away from the door. Magnus gasped as he was spun around and roughly pushed to put his hands on the edge of the sink so he was half bent over. He saw Alec disappear behind him in the mirror and then felt his underwear being removed, he helpfully stepped out of them and kicked them across the floor. His cock bobbed in the air, the already red tip beginning to leak fluids.

He let out a surprised squeak when he felt his ass cheeks being pulled apart and cool air ghosting over his hole. Alec chuckled and repeated the action, Magnus' legs buckled slightly but he kept himself standing. Magnus felt the scrape of Alec's slight stubble, something he was toying with as he grew older, before there was something wet. Alec's tongue. Alec's tongue swiping across his hole.

"Alexander" Magnus moaned loudly. He dropped his head to rest on one of his arms as his elbows shook to keep him held up.

"Do you want people to hear us, Magnus?" Alec asked. He was devilish, Magnus could imagine his smirk, the way it curled over his already beautiful to make it more alluring, more daring. He bit his bottom lip and felt his magic leave him in large bursts, increasing the pressure in the room. Alec knew how to get to him.

Magnus could only whimper in response because Alec had not let up with his ministrations. He was gently prodding his tongue against Magnus' hole, not enough to breach the muscle, but enough to cause a pressure that forced Magnus to bite his arm in an attempt to remain quiet. Remaining quiet was an impossible feat when Alec's tongue finally entered him.

"Oh Alexander, you're so good, so amazing. Please please please" He was babbling and he knew it, but he could feel Alec smiling into his ass, it should not be as much of turn on as it was. He shuddered as Alec tongue left him, his walls slick with saliva and he felt like a blushing virgin again. Alec liked to eat him out and despite enjoying it a lot he always felt a little bit dirty afterwards.

He was struck from that thought when one of Alec's longer fingers was pushed into his ass. His legs gave out slightly from the force of it and the shock, but Alec's other arm was wrapped firmly around his waist, and he could feel the soft kisses being laid across his shoulder. He glanced up to the mirror, seeing Alec's hazel eyes boring into his as he fingered him open. Magnus didn't like the smug smirk on his face, so in retaliation he sent harsh sparks to act like his fingertips over Alec most sensitive areas. He felt Alec's shudder and saw the way his eyelids fluttered.

"You're the worst"

"You were teasing" Magnus replied simply

"You've been teasing me all night" Alec moaned, he added another finger to wipe the smug look off Magnus' face, smiling to himself when he felt Magnus push back into his hand.

"Well I had to do something to get your attention. More!" Magnus groaned. He didn't know how he was able to keep up this conversation with the way Alec was twisting his fingers.

"You had my attention all night" Alec muttered into Magnus' neck, he gently pressed in a third finger, pausing to let Magnus adjust and waiting until Magnus was breathing better, "There wasn't a single moment when I wasn't hyper aware of where you were. I just didn't want you to have to suffer through the political talk"

Magnus wiggled his hips for more and twisted in the most awkward way to sloppily kiss Alec over his shoulder. It was a mess of tongues and teeth, but neither of them could get enough. Magnus broke away panting against Alec's mouth.

"I need you to fuck me" He whispered. Everything was just too much and he feared if they didn't slow down a touch everything would be over too soon.

Alec pulled his fingers away from Magnus' ass and turned Magnus around to kiss him properly. As they kissed Alec grappled the cabinet next to them where he had thrown the packet of lube once he had finished slicking his fingers, he hummed triumphantly when his finger closed over the foil packet. He pulled away from Magnus just enough to lube his cock, then wiped his fingers on a hand towel.

"I want you up" Alec muttered, tapping Magnus' thighs. Magnus smiled and wound his arms around Alec's neck with a smile. As soon as Alec felt that he had a tight enough grip, he hoisted Magnus into the air so his legs could settle around Alec's waist. They kissed while Alec fumbled to get his prick lined up with Magnus' ass. Magnus' legs tightened so Alec didn't have to focus too much on keeping him aloft.

Magnus loved it when they fucked like this, just Alec's arms keeping him in the air and him unable to do much more than let himself be fucked into. It was a stark reminder of the strength that Alec sometimes had to hold back in their physical relationship, but now he could unleash everything and Magnus took it.

He littered bites over Alec's shoulder and neck, knowing he would have to heal them later, but needing to see Alec being his. Their pants and moans intermingled with the sound of skin slapping on skin. As he felt himself teeter on the edge, Magnus could feel his magic becoming less and less controlled – no doubt Alec could too - the pressure in the room was almost unbearable.

Just as Magnus started to feel the familiar tingle of an orgasm course through his veins, the door rattled. Alec froze in horror, Magnus had to bite down hard on Alec's shoulder to stop himself from groaning in displeasure too loud. He had been right there.

"Just a minute" Alec called out.

Magnus growled prettily and tightened his arms and legs, with some struggle he managed to pull himself up and then push himself back down. Alec's cock slowly dragged against his walls making them both shiver. Alec panted into Magnus' neck, trying to hold him still. Magnus wouldn't let him.

"Oh Alec" Maryse's voice filtered through the door. Alec's hands tightened where he was holding Magnus' ass. Magnus moaned wantonly directly into Alec's ear, there was a good chance that Maryse heard him, but Alec should have known better than to stop.

"I was looking for you actually" She continued to speak as Magnus continued to get himself off. Alec flitted between staring at the door in horror and burying his face into Magnus' neck to stop himself from moaning too loud.

"Yeah later mom!" Alec managed to squeak out. His face was red either from embarrassment or from restraining himself.

Alec let out the rest of the breath that he had been holding when he heard Maryse walk away without reply. He growled into Magnus' neck and began fucking back up into him in earnest. Magnus smirked down at him as he met his every thrust.

Magnus drew Alec into an uncoordinated and sloppy kiss as he felt himself near the edge again, he moved one of his hands from Alec's neck to his own prick, letting his magic flow through him completely to heighten all of his senses. Every touch, kiss, drag of skin against skin was suddenly ten times more pleasing than usual. His breathing hitched and his muscles tightened, his fingernails digging into Alec's neck and his other hand gripping tighter on his cock. Alec was right there with him. His hands were grasping harder, no doubt leaving harsh red marks in Magnus' skin, and his hips were starting to stutter.

Alec crashed over the edge chanting Magnus' name like it was his own personal mantra and Magnus followed him over when Alec bit his lip in the attempt to remain quiet. Magnus dropped his forehead to Alec's with a whimper and a whispered fuck. They stayed panting into each other's faces for a minute before either of them had the ability to move at all.

Alec set Magnus down, keeping hold of him for a few seconds in case he still didn't have full control of his legs. Magnus leant his head on Alec's chest with a laugh, "You should remember a condom next time. Much less cleaning up to do"

"You're the one that insists on having sex in public, you remember the condom" Alec huffed but he did flick the hot tap of the sink on so the water could warm up a bit.

"But I remembered the lube"

"And look where that got us" Alec mumbled. He reluctantly let Magnus go to rummage around one of the draws in the cabinet to look for a wash cloth. Finding one was easy, cleaning themselves even easier, disposing of it not so.

"Just throw it in the bin" Magnus waved dismissively where he was buttoning his shirt back up.

"And have my family know we skipped out on the party to have sex? No thank you" Alec replied. The cloth was laying desolate on top of the cabinet, staring accusingly at them, as Alec pulled up his pants and fought with his shirt to tuck it in.

Magnus sighed and snapped his fingers. The cloth disappeared. Alec looked at him expectantly, "It's in the sink at home"

"Thank you"

"Not a problem, darling. Though I do think you shouldn't worry so much" Magnus adjusted his blazer and bumped shoulders with Alec so he could see in the mirror to tie his bow tie again.

"And you don't worry enough" Alec pressed himself up against Magnus' back, his arms settling around his waist, "We're the perfect match"

"If I knew you were going to get this sappy after leaving a party for sex, I would have never agreed to marry you" Magnus sassed, but he wasn't doing well to hide his bright smile. His tie tied, he turned around in Alec's arm to press a very chaste kiss again his lips.

"Well I'm glad you did anyway" Alec whispered.

"We should definitely re-join the party though" Magnus said but his body language said that he would have been happy standing right there for the rest of the night.

Alec hummed and forced himself away from Magnus, though he did offer him a hand. Magnus smiled as he took it and pulled Alec through the door. They barely got two steps out before they were met with four disapproving stares.

"Well well well" Jace said. His arms were folded across his chest like he was a disappointed parent, the shit-eating grin on his face made it look like he was a very proud parent.

"Jace" Alec pleaded. They all knew what had happened, there was no way they couldn't know, but that did not mean Alec wanted anyone to talk about it. Magnus smirked right back at Jace.

"We don't really have time for this. We should all be dancing right now" Magnus said with a flourish and again pulled Alec through the line of people watching them and towards the dance floor. Izzy snorted and pulled Simon along beside them. Clary was left to deal with a spluttering Jace who was disappointed because he didn't get to poke fun at his parabatai.

Alec swept Magnus back onto the dance floor, this time settling for something a little less formal and resting their foreheads together, "Thank you"

"I didn't want to give Jace the satisfaction" Magnus whispered.

"Still, I love you" Alec murmured, starting like he had already found all the constellations in Magnus' eyes.

Magnus smiled brighter than he had all evening, "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on [tumblr](http://www.alecsangryface.tumblr.com)


End file.
